The Sea is the Life for Me
by BurrowsBoy92
Summary: Captain Lincoln Burrows is a troublemaker, a pirate, and a man who doesn't follow the rules. His life and values are changed and strengthened when he discovers new life. Through the many adventures on his ship, he finds out things he shouldn't know. R&R :
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Excalibur**

May 11, 1668 1 PM.

"Captain! Land ho'!" Sucre yelled.

"Turn the ship to starboard and lower the sails!" Lincoln yelled from the steering wheel.

Lincoln guided the ship, Excalibur, to land, to a beach. He landed there five minutes later and he and his mates exited the ship by jumping off the deck using the rope ladder. Everyone scatters and Lincoln stands on the beach, examining the surroundings. There were tall, matured, palm trees surrounding the entrance to the forest as his first mate, Sucre, ran inside. The trees placed behind the palm trees had several branches growing out of them, allowing for an easy climb. He could hear birds chirping. The island appeared deserted.

*---*

May 11, 1666 2 AM.

Two years ago, in a growing town called Regulus, Lincoln Burrows was getting in trouble again as usual. He's poor and there's nothing he can do anymore. His son, LJ, who is now 18, had left him to continue his education. He resented his father's actions ever since and can only depend on Michael Scofield, his uncle and guardian. Michael never did like Lincoln since he became a troublemaker in the town.

The governor of the town, Frank Tancredi, and his daughter, Sara Tancredi has been close to Michael since the beginning of the town. Michael was courting Sara for almost six months. The two of them hated Lincoln for his problems around town, but he didn't want him to be hanged. Frank had begged to differ and wanted him hanged soon.

Then that day came, May 11. Lincoln had shoplifted a bottle of booze and food from the store. He was being chased by the governor's soldiers. He hid in LJ's home and the soldiers had lost track of him and LJ then came home. He popped out.

"Hey LJ."

LJ stood there and then shut his door. "What are you doing here?" He exasperatedly asked.

"Look, I had to get something to eat and-" Lincoln pleaded.

"Get out now before I call the soldiers to come get you!" LJ was still furious. "You have never been a father to me."

Lincoln was left stunned by his words. "I-I'm sorry LJ. I know I should've been a better father. But you have to help me get out of here. I know what I'm going to do."

LJ thought about it for a second. _Is it really worth helping the man who never helped me as a child?_ He thought. Then he remembered Michael's words echoing in his ear. "Remember, LJ. Even if you don't like a person, lend him a hand and maybe in return, he'll help you. Be the better man."

"Alright. I'll help you just this once." He shook his right index finger as he said that. "But just this once. After this, you're not my father. You're just another stranger." LJ walked past him and lead him down to his basement.

Lincoln felt bad almost immediately. But he wasn't about to waste a chance he was given. LJ then opens up a secret passage by pulling a book out of the bookcase. Lincoln started to walk down and then he turned around.

"I really am sorry LJ that I haven't been a good father to you. I promise to you that I'll make it up one day."

"I'm about five seconds from changing my mind." LJ said irritably. "Now go, follow the tunnel and you'll appear somewhere near the pier. Take a boat, a ship. I don't care. Whatever you do, you better not get caught because I'm not going to help you again." He pushes the book back and the door closes behind him.

"I promise to you, LJ, that I'll make it up to you." Lincoln mutters to himself. He runs straight down the tunnel.

*---*

May 11, 1668 1 PM.

"Hello, captain? Yoo-hoo!" Sucre waved his hand in front of Lincoln's face.

Lincoln snapped out of his trance and shook his head. "What?" He grunted.

"Captain, the rest of the crew wants to check out the place some more, see if we can find some treasure."

"Alright. All of you can go except for T-Bag and Bellick. Tell them they have to watch the ship on the deck."

"So I only get Wyatt, Roland, and 10 of the useless crew?"

"Did I stutter?"

"No, Captain. Okay I'll let T-Bag and Bellick know." Sucre dashes off to find T-Bag and Bellick.

Lincoln sighs. "I won't be able to make it up to LJ as a pirate. Two years and I'm the captain of the ship of Excalibur. Good thing we stole the ship from Grewpain City." He mutters to himself.

T-Bag and Bellick run up to Lincoln.

"Captain, why won't you let us go exploring the forest?" T-Bag asked.

"Yeah! I mean the place is completely deserted!" Bellick reinforced.

He grabs Bellick by his shirt and brings him close to his face. "Because I said so and if you don't listen to me, I'll make you walk the plank. Understand?" He said as he gritted his teeth.

Bellick whimpered. "Y-Yes, captain." He said weakly.

"Good. Now get up there and watch from the boat!" Lincoln commanded. T-Bag and Bellick climb back up the rope ladder and land on the deck.

"Son of a bitch. Making me miss my opportunity for treasure." T-Bag said to Bellick.

"Some captain he is, right?" Bellick asked. T-Bag shakes his head.

"You're completely useless without me. I don't even know what I'm going to do with you."

Back down on the beach, Lincoln started walking toward the forest. He followed the track his crew made and made his way about halfway. The ground was muddy and the place was hot and wet. Trees covered him over. It was a perfect, tropical setting; almost good for starting a new home. A new home, one with his son that he wished he made.

Lincoln had kept his past life a secret except to his first mate, Sucre. He trusted Sucre and Sucre trusted him. He told him about everything that happened and ever since, Sucre followed Lincoln in whatever choice he made and listened to his orders. He knows about his son and he knows that it's been a problem on Lincoln ever since he ran away from Regulus.

*---*

May 12, 1666 8 PM.

The two of them first met in a pirate town called Bale. Lincoln had wandered off after escaping in the tunnel LJ had let him use. The soldiers lost all track of him and they stopped searching. Lincoln knew that he wouldn't make it out alive if he stole a boat. So he ran forward, with no sense of direction. He stumbled upon the town by pure dumb luck. Hoping that he would be safe here, Lincoln strolled into town.

He went into a tavern and he was completely flabbergasted. Everyone was fighting, throwing rum bottles. It was complete, utter chaotic scene; a scene that would make a teenager hyper enough to jump in and join the fighting just for the hell of it. On that note, Lincoln carefully made his way to the counter and stole someone's rum to drink. He sat down on the chair.

"Hey, that was my drink you son of a bitch!" A man beside him yelled.

"Oh, sorry. Here." Lincoln passes the glass of rum to the man.

"You're just going to hand it over to me?" He asked.

"I'm not here to fight. I'm here to drink and get past my troubles right now." Lincoln sat down and stared straight down at the counter.

The man was astonished by Lincoln's actions. He takes the chair next to him. Everyone was still fighting and yelling in the background. "You know, for a pirate, you're too nice. Too nice for your own good. And I know you don't belong here."

Lincoln picked his head up and looked to his right. He looked at the man's features. He was brown, had no hair, a dirty shirt that looked like it wasn't washed for months, and saggy pants.

"You're not from here, are you?" He asks.

"No. No I'm not. But I can't go back to where I came from."

"Where did you come from?"

"Regulus." Lincoln answered.

"WHAT?!" He yelled. It was loud, but not loud enough to stop all the fighting in the tavern. "You got banished from a rich town?!"

Lincoln grabbed him and pulled him out of the tavern. He brings him to an alley. He looks around to make sure no one was around, listening.

"Shut up and never yell that out again." Lincoln said.

"Okay, relax. Sorry. I just never met anyone who was bad enough to get kicked out of that town."

"Well I'm the first."

He chuckled. "So… what's your name?"

"Lincoln Burrows."

"Fernando Sucre. But call me Sucre." The two of them shake hands. "Why were you kicked out?"

Lincoln spilled the whole story to him, the story of his life, his son, and what happened before. Sucre was in complete awe, open mouth, wide open eyes.

"Wow. You know, sons usually follow the path of their father. I'm a pirate because my dad was."

"My son doesn't even love me."

"But he did help you escape. That has to count for something, right?"

Lincoln stared out the alley. "I guess it does."

*---*

May 11, 1668 3 PM.

Lincoln continued to follow the footsteps his crew made. It wasn't long until he saw Sucre, Roland, Wyatt, and the rest of his crew running back in this direction. They had a person in their arms.

"Captain! We gotta run! Come on!" Sucre yelled. He quickly runs by Lincoln and he follows him.

"What the hell did you do?" Lincoln asked as he looks at the person his crew was carrying.

"We ran into people on the island and now they're after us!"

"I was just doing the clickity-klack on a tree and someone heard me. He approached me and Wyatt hit him, knocking him out." Roland stammered on a few words as he ran through the forest.

"Roland, you and Wyatt are stupid idiots!"

"Captain, kill us later. We need to escape now." Wyatt said as he runs forward. An arrow flies and one of Lincoln's crew members grunted. He fell to the ground. He was gone.

Lincoln and his crew ran onto the beach an hour later and they got on the ship.

"Raise the sails! We're getting out of here!" Lincoln commanded. His crew got to work and the person they held prisoner was thrown in the dungeon. In almost minutes, the ship was off the shore and they were swiftly getting off the island. Lincoln stared behind him and he saw a man, who was white and barely tanned. He was yelling but he couldn't hear him.

"Casualties!" Lincoln yelled.

"We lost someone on the island captain!" Sucre reported as he tied a rope down.

"Well at least now we have a prisoner, or a slave to trade for some food." Wyatt said as he tied down a rope to a peg on the ship.

"Keep him in the brig. Sucre!"

Sucre runs up the steps and stops at the wheel, in front of Lincoln. "Yes, Captain?"

"Take the wheel. I'm going to talk to the prisoner."

"Yes, Captain!" Sucre obediently said as he took the wheel.

Lincoln walked down the steps from the wheel and then down another set of steps into the brig. He takes look around and finally sees the person, lying on the floor with a brown tunic hood over his head. He knocks on the bars.

"Hey. Wake up. Take your hood off." He said with a straight tone. The person wasn't responding. "I said take your hood off. I'm not going to say it again." He finally gets up and takes the hood off.

"Oh my god." Lincoln said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Why, oh why does this have to happen to me now?**

May 11, 1668 4 PM

Lincoln stormed up the steps and up and grabbed Sucre.

"You!" He pointed to one of his crew members. "Take the wheel!" He scrambled almost immediately out of position and went to take the wheel. Lincoln pulled Sucre down to the brig. He then slams him against the cell bars.

"Ow! What the hell?" Sucre grunted.

"Did you happen to look at who you guys grabbed, hm?!" Lincoln furiously asked.

Sucre looks over his shoulder and inside the cell bar. It was a kid; an innocent, almost 14 years of age kid. "Oh shit."

"Oh shit is right." Lincoln releases his hold on him. "How in the hell could you guys grab a kid?"

"Well… we just… panicked." Sucre slowly defended. "Roland made too much noise and the kid heard something."

"You know how I feel about taking kids away from their family."

"I know, Captain. But we can't do this now.

Lincoln slams his fist against the wall. "I know, I know. If we turn back, I'll lose my credibility as a pirate and a captain. But we can't just keep him here. He's only a kid."

The kid then tapped his fingers on the wall, hoping to grab their attention.

Lincoln walks over. "What?" The kid makes a hand signal, as if he were asking for a quill and a piece of paper or something to write on. "Why don't you speak?" The kid stopped moving and glared him in the eyes, as if to tell him that he just wants the quill and paper. Lincoln succumbed. "Fine. You'll get what you want."

Lincoln comes back about three minutes later with a quill, ink, and a piece of paper. "Hey, Sucre. Go up and take over the wheel. Make sure no one comes down here, got it?"

"Yes, Captain." Sucre ran up the steps and out of the brig. Lincoln passed the items to the kid and he started writing. About 10 seconds later, he passes the paper back to Lincoln and he reads the handwriting.

It read and looked sort of like this: **My name is Davidliveekibono Hunter. But you can just call me David. I'm actually 14 but I look like a 10 year old human. I can't speak your tongue. But I can understand what you're saying and I know how to write it. I just can't speak it.**

Lincoln passed back the paper to David. "Can't talk my language huh? So how did you communicate with your people?"

David passed back the paper to Lincoln's hands. **It's complicated. I would tell you right now, but that would involve me writing an essay, if you know what I mean. What's your name by the way?**

Lincoln passed back the paper. "My name is Lincoln Burrows. And it's really that complicated?"

He took the paper from David's hands. **Yes. So am I going to be let out of here any time soon? What time is it? And if it's approaching six, I want you to get out of here and don't come in to check on me. I'll be fine alone.**

"Sorry. I can't let you out or I'll lose my credibility as a captain and a pirate. And it's about 4:30 on my gold watch. And why do you want to be alone around six for?"

Again, it's complicated. And where are my weapons?

"My crew put them in my quarters. You only use arrows and a bow for defense? Not that there's anything wrong with that."

**No, we're not attached to your world as much as we would like to. That's why we were isolated on that island. No one was supposed to come that far into the forest. We were sworn to stay hidden from the world. It's just that I'm a-.** He cut himself off right there on the paper with a few scribbles erasing what he had wrote, which left Lincoln interested.

"Come on. You can trust me. I'm already feeling bad that my crew is holding a kid hostage."

**I'm sorry. I'd tell you what I was but then you'd probably want to kill me anyways. Just go. Forget that I'm here and forget that I'm being held hostage here. If you want to talk to me, it has to be during the day and not during night. Just make sure no one comes down here at night or you're going to have a lot of problems later. And this is not a threat. This is a warning for both your sake, my sake, and your crew's sake.**

"Alright. I won't push you further. But I want to talk to you again tomorrow so I may have you released to my quarters tomorrow during the day. There are things that I feel like I can trust you with besides Sucre, a lot of things that I haven't told my crew."

Lincoln walked out of the brig, leaving David there alone. It was beginning to approach five in the afternoon and it would be time for everyone to sleep and let the ship take its course on the ocean seas.

As soon as he got out of the brig, he was fast approached by all of his crew, besides Sucre, who was busy guiding the ship.

"So why were you down there for so long, Captain?" Wyatt asked.

"Yeah. I didn't hear nothin' from up here." Roland said.

"I was just talking. Now get out of my way so we can set the ship course to a nearby town. We're running low on food and we need to pillage a village for one."

As Lincoln started walking up the steps to the wheel, he was stopped by T-Bag. "You know you're acting real suspicious for a captain. Are you sure you're who you are? Because I don't trust you at all. Understand?"

Lincoln pushed T-Bag away. "Get the hell out of my T-Bag. What I do is none of your business."

"I think you're wrong. We're all in this together now on this ship. You were elected captain from most of the crew, but I still think you're not really much of a pirate. So prove it to me when we pillage that village, or you'll be seeing a mutiny in the near future."

"Whatever you guys do, do not go down there past 6 PM or when it gets dark. If I hear from anyone, or the kid down there, that you went down past dark, you'll walk the plank." Lincoln threatened everyone and they dispersed. He didn't care for what T-Bag said. As far as things go, he never really wanted to be a pirate. He went up to the steering wheel and took over for Sucre.

"So, what did you talk to the kid about, Captain?" Sucre asked.

"Nothing much. He doesn't talk. He can't speak. But he can understand and write pretty well. He also had a request: Don't go down there past 6 PM, or when it gets dark."

"Why?"

"You're asking the wrong man."

"Can I go down and…"

"No. Don't. It's already getting dark and he doesn't want anyone down there. But tomorrow morning, bring him to my quarters. He's just a kid and he doesn't need to deal with the fact that he's being kidnapped by the world's dirtiest pirates."

"Someone else has that title, Captain." Sucre chuckled. "Okay. I'm going back to tell everyone to call it a night." Sucre left Lincoln after that and went around shouting "Let's go to sleep!"

*---*

May 11, 1668 8 PM.

Lincoln eventually called it a night after steering the ship for awhile. He decided to weigh anchor in the middle of the sea. On that note, he heads to his quarters and lies down on his bed. It was eating him up from the inside as to what David was keeping from him. He wanted to go down there but he promised the kid and for some reason, David always reminded him of what could've been with LJ. Well, not could've been, but what he wanted it to be. He sighed after about five minutes and then got up off the bed.

He walked over to the weapons that were placed in his quarters because David asked about it. He picked up the bow and then pulled the string. It was pretty sturdy. He pulled the string back and it went back far. The arrows were just as sturdy and it looked like there was a coating on it. After a little bit, he put them back down in their place and decided to walk around on the deck.

It was a cold and dark night. But he could see the stars in the sky and stared up at them. He wanted to have his son with him as he stared up at the stars and just have a father and son conversation that they won't remember, but that'll bring them closer together. There were just so many things he wanted to do with LJ, but he screwed up his chances so many times. It was harder for him to concentrate on what was happening as each day flew by. He loved LJ so much and he wanted to be there for him. Right now, he wants to be there for him, but there is no way for that to happen.

*THUD* Lincoln looked around to hear where that came from. It sounded like it came from the brig. _I wonder what he could be doing. Is he trying to break out? Maybe I should let him out. He could be claustrophobic because that is one tight cell they stuffed him in._ Lincoln walked down into the brig. It was completely dark and the boat began to rock a little bit. He grabbed the lamp on his right and lit the oil inside.

He strode quietly on the floor in the brig, hitting the bars as the boat rocked back and forth in the windy night. Lightning and thunder struck in the sky and it started to downpour. The sounds of the rain pounded on the deck. As he walked, the sound of the thunder crashing ran through the entire brig.

"Hey! David! Are you alright?" Lincoln whispered as audibly as possible. He walked up to his cell and then shined the lamp inside it.

"What the hell!?" Lincoln yelled. Inside the cell was a wolf; a white-haired wolf. But it was larger than what a wolf would naturally be, in fact, a few times larger; almost about the size of a horse.

It howled and then hid its face. It couldn't move so it had to bang along the walls, as if it wanted to get out. Lincoln felt bad for it but he didn't know if he released the wolf, would it kill him? There was only one way to find out.

Lincoln grabbed the keys from the floor as it fell from its hanger. He unlocked the door and then the wolf approached him, slowly. He was stunned as he stared the wolf in the eyes. It was like… he knew who it was. The wolf suddenly nudged him to the side and then ran to the deck. Lincoln quickly followed.

He lost track of it and thought he went into the water or something. So he looked around the water around the deck but couldn't see it. After that, he went back to his quarters and inside, the wolf was sleeping on the floor, next to his bed. And right in front of it was a quill and a piece of paper. That was when it hit him. It was David.

*---*

"_NO!!" Lincoln yelled. Lincoln was on a beach and his son, LJ, was bleeding on the sand. Michael was there._

"_Come on! We need to get him out of here!"_

"_HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" T-Bag maniacally laughed. And as he laughed, across from Lincoln, which was his old crew. Roland, Wyatt, and Bellick stood across from him and they were laughing. Then by his side, Sucre suddenly appeared. Then, he was shot._

*---*

May 12: 1668 6 AM.

Lincoln woke up abruptly and started hyperventilating. He was sweating from last night. The beads of sweat dropped down his forehead and onto his pillow. He wiped his face off and then looked to his right to see if David was there. And there he was, lying on the floor. This time, the tunic was there, but he could obviously see the white tail on his butt. He got up off the bed but accidentally stepped on David's tail, causing him to yell and stand on his feet in a defensive position.

"Whoa. Relax. Sorry. Didn't mean to step on your tail." Lincoln said with his hands up in the air.

David relaxed and then grabbed the quill and paper. He started to write again.

**I told you not to go down there after six at night. You didn't listen to my warning and now you know my secret. What am I going to do with you now?**

"I'm sorry. I heard something from below so I went to check. I thought you were going to escape."

**Why would I escape? Where would I go? I don't know what direction you took me. Besides, I like hanging around you for some reason. I overheard what your crew was giving you a big deal about from below. Do you want me to do something about T-Bag?**

"No. It's alright. But why didn't you tell me yesterday?"

**Like I said. Sworn to secrecy. I'm going against all rules now. I'm supposed to kill you last night. But I'm not a killer. I never was hoping that I had to kill. Even if I'm trained. I don't want to kill anyone. I'd rather solve it as peacefully as possible.**

"I understand what you mean. And I won't let anyone know of your secret. And so you can have something against me, I'll tell you my story as to why I'm a captain."

Lincoln told him his whole story, from how his life started to deteriorate to where he was now. He gave every detail as far as he could remember. David listened carefully and Lincoln watched as his emotions on his face flew from sadness to shock and back to sadness again. _Why, oh why is this happening to me now?_


	3. Chapter 3

**May 12: 1668 12 PM.**

Lincoln had kept David in his quarters the entire time without the crew knowing, besides his well-trusted first mate, Sucre. He guided his ship, Excalibur, through the pelagic seas. His destination was the village, Kaibaton. He stopped the ship about three-quarters of the way there, only to avoid making sure that no one could see the ship from the distance. Before he ushered his crew into his quarters to explain the plan, Lincoln and Sucre went inside to talk to David; more like he talked and read while David listened and wrote.

"Hey, David, where are you?" Lincoln asked as he and Sucre both looked around his clean quarters. David then drops from the ceiling with an apple in his hand.

"What the hell?" Sucre asked. "Is he that able?"

"I guess so."

"And he really is what you said?" Sucre asked again as he looked at the white tail sticking out of David's not-so-hiding tunic.

David walked up to Lincoln and tried to speak. "You… t-told… him?" He struggled to say.

Lincoln and Sucre were left dumbstruck. "You can talk?" They both asked in surprise.

"Not…good." He struggled in different intervals. "I learned by book. I… need, no, want to speak like a human."

"Oh yeah. That's right. You're not a human. You're a half-human." Sucre said. David growled. Sucre then put his hands up in the air. "What'd I say?" He looked at Lincoln and he shook his head. "What?"

"You called him a 'half-human'. That's just saying that he's not even a human although he is. He's just another kind of person." Lincoln justified as he directed his arm at David. "Anyways, David, you need to hide. Anywhere is good; just let me know where."

David quickly understood what Lincoln meant and he jumped up and got to the scaffolding. He made himself practically invisible in the dark; eyes closed, calm breathing, and making sure nothing was invisible as the scaffolding was dark. And right as he completely made himself indiscernible, the rest of the crew came into Lincoln's quarters.

*---*

May 12: 1668 4:30 PM

It didn't take too long for Lincoln to devise up a plan. It would be happening at five in the afternoon. The timing was perfect for everyone; reason being that David would've probably shifted forms by then and everyone would be off the ship. Lincoln stayed in his quarters for the time being as they waited for the time to go.

"You're going to be alright here alone while we do this?" Lincoln asked.

"I'll be okay." David replied. He took out the quill and wrote something. **I would help you, but I just can't hurt innocent people. I just can't. I've been taught to only fight when someone tries to fight me. I'm sorry. I want to talk more but it's harder to speak in your tongue than it is to write it.**

"That's alright. I'll try to teach you how to talk a little more but not sure how well I could teach you."

**Thank you. I would really appreciate that, Captain Burrows.**

Lincoln grinned when he heard those words, "Captain Burrows". "You know, forget the formalities between you and I. Just call me Lincoln. I'm your friend."

David grinned back. **I will call you Lincoln then. It's almost time for you to go. I'll stay here.**

"Are you sure you'll be alright alone here on the ship? Everyone's going to be in Kaibaton pillaging, so it might be quiet for awhile."

**Don't worry, I'll be fine. Just do what you gotta do.**

*---*

May 12: 1668 5 PM

It was time for the attack on Kaibaton. Lincoln and his crew had gotten armed with swords, sabers, guns, ammo, and even Molotovs. It took them about half an hour and Lincoln could tell that David is already beginning to morph and he wanted everyone off the ship when that happens. They got in their dinkies at around 5:45 PM and they began to paddle quietly towards the town's docks as the sun sets and the moon lifted into the air. Once they got to the docks, they got off the dinkies and hid in the trees. Night fell swiftly at around 6 PM and then they knew almost everyone would be inside the house, some sleeping.

Lincoln had split his crew into two groups. It was him, Sucre, Roland, Wyatt, and half of his unnamed crew and the other group was formed of T-Bag, Bellick, and the rest of the crew. Their first plan of attack was the farms that were located on the outskirts of the town. Once they attacked the farm, they took out the innocent man who was resting in his room and then ransacked the rest of the house. They took food, items of value, and then burnt the farm down with a Molotov. They were moving into the town now.

*---*

May 12: 1668 5:45 PM

There was just chaos in the town of Kaibaton at night. Everyone was screaming in panic. Fires were started everywhere and eventually; the men started fighting back with their own weapons. This forced Lincoln's crew to go on the offensive and involve more killing. David could hear and watch from the distance and he knew that Lincoln's plan had gone astray. He began to transform and in a matter of minutes, he was already a white wolf. He decided to swim to land to see what's going on.

Meanwhile, Lincoln had split up from the rest of the crew to fight with a few of the townspeople.

"Come on mateys! Is that the best you all can muster up against the Excalibur Pirates!" He yelled. "Take them down! Take whatever you can get!" He yelled to his crew. He stabbed the man in front of him and he fell.

"Captain!" Sucre yelled. He ran up to Lincoln and then shot the man behind him.

"What?" Lincoln yelled. He stabbed the man coming from behind Sucre.

"We're in a lot of trouble now! Look!" He pointed to his left and Lincoln looked. There were soldiers in red coming right down the hill and then a ship approaching Excalibur. "We need to get back to the ship!"

"No, we split up from here. Sucre, you take everyone here and finish raiding the villages then head on the dinkies. I'll head back to the ship. I think I know…"

"Captain! Look out!" Roland yelled. A soldier in red was running behind Lincoln, almost ready to stab him in the back. There was no time to react. Then suddenly, a white wolf attacked him and he was taken out. It howled right after that, which caused everyone to cover their ears to block out the noise.

Everyone was stunned and didn't move as they stared at the wolf that was in front of them. It wasn't until it moved when a lady started panicking. This caused everyone else, besides Lincoln and Sucre, to scream in fear as they ran in random directions, trying to get away from the town. All of Lincoln's crew went inside the houses to continue ransacking as quick as they could before the wolf would attack.

The wolf approached Lincoln and then nudged him to get on. On that note, he did and the wolf ran straight into the water and swam swiftly for the ship. Lincoln grabbed his fur as tight as possible to prevent him from falling off David. It took them a good five minutes to swim through the waves and the pelagic sea.

By the time they had landed on the ship, the other ship full of soldiers was already closing in on the Excalibur. It stopped on the side and when David had Lincoln on his back, he jumped onto the other ship, quickly targeting the ropes that were tied to the mast of the ship.

As soon as the ropes had been cut, Lincoln got off and immediately started fighting. David ran around, taking out anyone with guns aimed towards Lincoln. He was quick and precise in each attack that looked like a tackle and then the ripping of the neck. Lincoln stared for a moment but knew that he would never want to make David mad or hurt him. He now sees the full power of a white wolf.

*---*

After about five minutes, the rest of the crew got on Excalibur and Lincoln and David had sunk the other ship swiftly before they arrived which provided a little bit of time for David to hide himself in Lincoln's quarters. In just the nick of time, Lincoln was fast approached by his crew who were wondering how in the hell he managed to tame a wild beast as that. Well, everyone except for Sucre. Lincoln was surrounded and admired by most, if not all of his crew. The only one who knew what was going on was Sucre, but just to make sure no one gets suspicious, he joins in the excitement and Lincoln had to keep a straight face because Sucre's reactions just got him flabbergasted in a funny way.

"Three cheers for a captain, Master of the White Wolf!" One of his crew members yelled as he pumped his keg full of rum into the air!

"Hip hip, Hooray!" They all cheered. "Hip hip! Hooray! Hip hip! Hooray!" After that, they all bumped their kegs together and partied like the night was the last night of the world.

*---*

May 12: 1668 11 PM.

The partying had just died down and everyone went to rest as tomorrow morning would be the day they had to set sail en route to Bale, their hometown. Bale was not too far from where Lincoln used to live with his son, LJ. Regulus was only a short of the miles away. But the town, Bale, was completely unknown to the city, Regulus. In fact, it doesn't even exist on the map. The town keeps itself hidden by not expanding too far as it is a small town indeed, but a small, chaotic town.

Lincoln finally walked back into his quarters and saw David lying down on the floor, still transformed. His footsteps caused his ears to perk up and he stood up almost immediately.

"Whoa, whoa. Relax, it's just me." Lincoln said with his hands up in the air.

David barked and he started to walk. "What the hell?" Lincoln rushed to check his leg. It was bleeding and there was a bullet inside of it. He touched the leg and David howled in pain.

"Calm down, David. Calm down. It's just a minor flesh wound. Hold on. I'll get Sucre up here. He knows how to treat medicinally better than I do."

Lincoln ran out of his quarters and then into Sucre's smaller quarters, which was below the ship, but he had his own quarters at best.

"Hey, wake up man." He said as he shook him in his hammock.

"What?" He yawned. "What do you need captain? I was just asleep." He scratched his eyes open.

"Come on I need your help! Please." Lincoln pleaded. Sucre understood that what Lincoln said was serious. He got up off his hammock and followed Lincoln up into his quarters. David was on three legs this time, his left foreleg up as blood started dripping down his white fur onto the floor.

"Uh… Captain? I'm not sure how I'm going to treat him. I mean the best I could probably do is wrap his leg and try to remove the bullet, but he's going to have to not howl because if he howled, it would wake up everyone and that could be bad."

"What about tomorrow morning though? I'm pretty sure he'll be back to his human form. Will the bandage…?"

"I'll be checking up early in the morning to see if it came off or is too tight. But right now, we need to get that bullet out otherwise he's going to get sick and I won't be able to help much there."

"Alright. David, I'm going to need you to hold in the temptation to howl. Just do it for me."

David put his head next to Lincoln's face and then rubbed it as if he was trying to say "okay."

The next couple of hours were full of pain and suffering, but for some reason, David was calm whenever Lincoln kept his hand on his head. He eventually fell asleep and Lincoln did as well, on top of his warm, furry body.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: What Am I Going To Do?**

May 13: 1668 4 AM. Lincoln.

I woke up earlier than intended to make sure David was alright. I was heavily surprised to find out that he was still in wolf form, well rested, and breathing. His body was also warmer than I thought and all I needed was a cover and I was good. But I found out that David's tunic was on top of me so he must've put that over me last night while we were sleeping.

Watching him sleep soundly and peacefully made me want to make sure I keep him safe. Life just got worse each day I was away from LJ; each day I wanted to keep that promise to him. I didn't know what the hell I was thinking making that promise. There's no possible chance for me to wake him up.

I sighed then walked around, staring out at the sea from the cabin window. The sun was starting to rise from beneath the sea and it was about an hour until I could dump water on all of my crew to wake them up.

It was already fifteen past four in the morning already and I could only assume that David would be waking up soon. But what is confusing me more is that he's still in his wolf form. I wonder what it's like being a wolf, being forced to transform each and every day. Would it be painful and agonizing, or is it just something that happens. So many impending questions that I want to ask David.

I wrapped the tunic around David's neck and then decided to lie down on my bed. There's just something about him that makes me want to always be near him, always want to protect him. He's a kid; at least I think he is. Just the sight of him makes me want to hug him like he was LJ. I don't know what the hell is going on with me and lately I just let things ebb and flow my way. But now I want to finally plan a way to settle into a peaceful, normal life. Hopefully LJ will decide to come with me, although I don't think it would be possible, considering that now he's 20 years old and has a good life back in Regulus.

Now I can barely believe I thought this just now. Maybe I could take care of David if I can't get him back to his island with his old family. He and I seemed to be so attached these past few days. He's the exact opposite of me right now. He has a sense of righteousness, morality, and is willing to protect the people he wants to protect. I'm probably crazy, but I think I want to be a father to him, hopefully use him to right the wrongs I did with LJ in the past.

Hmm… I'm hearing footsteps. It sounds like thump-thump… thump-thump. Looks like David is awake and limping.

"Hey." I said, smiling. It's almost as if that kid can always bring a sign of happiness to my face. And then he drops me a piece of paper in my hands. I should probably start teaching him how to speak if I want these conversations to get anywhere. It's really awkward talking to someone who can only pass you notes, almost like I was just talking to myself.

**Good morning, Captain Burrows. How are you this morning?**

"I'm doing fine, thanks." I passed him back the piece of paper. It was a matter of seconds before I got it back.

**Sorry about what you had to hear and see yesterday. I don't know what came over me. I just saw you about to get killed and the very thought of it crossing my mind forced me to kick into my animal instincts.**

"No, it's alright. You saved me."

**No, it's not alright. When I kick into my animal instincts, I lose sense of everything. The only thing that would matter to me is hunting and killing. I could barely control myself when I saw you after killing that man. This is why I don't want to fight, why I don't want to kill.**

"Don't beat yourself over it, David. Look, you didn't kill me last night. Think about that. You had more control than you should've had with yourself from what you're telling me. Don't freak out about it, alright?" I put my hand on his shoulder after sitting up.

**How can you say that? You know that I'm dangerous.**

He was trying to push me away. I could honestly tell from this note. But what he does tell me is true. He is dangerous and just being near him when he's in his feral form could be hazardous to my life. I'm starting to wonder if I should probably go through with this. That was when we heard another person coming in and David instantly went hiding somewhere in the scaffoldings of my room.

"Hey Captain." Sucre said as he shut the door behind him. "How's David?"

And just as he said that, David dropped from the scaffoldings, landed on his injured leg and nearly howled. I had to cover his mouth. "Relax David. We don't need any more commotion here."

"So his leg is still in pain from the gunshot and it looks like the bandage came off. I'll have to keep changing it regularly. Or you can do that." Sucre said as he checked David's leg. It was bleeding slightly, but there wasn't much coming out of the wound.

"Captain, we're heading home now, aren't we?" Sucre asked.

"Yes, yes we are."

"What are you going to do with David? I mean the rest of the crew knows that he's been alone in the brig and you said no one was to go down there and bother him."

David ushered a note to me. I read it and then said "he said that he won't be as noticeable to the crew when he puts his tunic on. He'll try to stay as veiled as possible." He stood right next to me after that.

Sucre chuckled. "You two are so unlike in so many ways that it's unbelievable at this point, Captain." He walked out, leaving the two of us in my quarters.

I scoffed. What made him think that I was just like David? I bet that there are a lot of traits that could differentiate us. Well there was not simply enough time for me to brood on this. I need to set the ship's course to Bale.

*---*

May 13, 1668 7 AM. Michael

It was early morning in Regulus. The birds were flying and chirping around. The sun was bright high up in the sky. It was peaceful. The nice, cool breeze flew right in through the window, into Michael's room. This caused him to shift in his nice, soft, feathery bed with the white sheets covering his smooth, white skin. Another breeze flew in, this time causing Michael to get out from under the sheets.

He groaned as it was only seven in the morning and he wanted to sleep in more. But that was not possible as he is the advisor to the governor of the city. He woke up and went into the shower room.

About half an hour later, he was out of the house in his clothes. He was wearing a white, cotton shirt with blue, baggy, cotton pants, brown leather shoes, and a brown leather vest over his shirt. He was walking on the concrete walkway that showed no signs of green except for a few weeds sticking through the holes in the walkway. There were wooden and brick buildings, some of them mixed with a little of both surrounding the area. There were also lamps that were not lit as he walked through. After walking past a store, the owner came out from under the table.

"Good morning Mr. Scofield!" The lady waved her hand at him, causing him to smile.

"Good morning Jen. How are you this fine morning?" He asked.

"I'm doing great, although I could use some help with lifting that heavy box of apples onto the counter."

"Sure, I'll help you. It's not like it's going to be a problem anyways with Governor Tancredi."

"Right you are." She said and smiled. Jen lead him behind the counter and Michael helped lift the rather heavy box of apples onto the counter with ease.

"There you go." He smacked his hands together to clean the dust off and smiled. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No. That's all Mr. Scofield. Thank you ever so much! I hope you have a good day with Sara!" Jen yelled from the distance as Michael walked away.

It seemed like after Michael had helped Jen with setting up her shop for the rest of the day, the rest of the townsfolk were up and resuming their normal lives. Women were sweeping their front yards, kids were running rampant on the streets enjoying themselves, and the men were doing their butch work. Shops were also being opened as he walked by.

The walk was about ten minutes from his home, which he found convenient that he didn't need to ride a horse just to get to work. He could afford a horse, but Michael found that it was a little more responsibility than he really wanted to handle. He has been taking care of LJ, who is also starting to become a fine advisor to Governor Tancredi. Michael was the governor's advisor in helping King Maximum with general warfare. LJ, on the other hand, was his advisor in handling the people of Regulus. The two of them combined are what the governor called "super advising."

When Michael approached the gates to the governor's home, LJ ran in from the east.

"Good morning Uncle Mike!" LJ happily greeted as he ran. LJ was wearing the exact same clothing Michael was wearing, but this time, he wore a hat that had a feather in it, like on Robin Hood. When he reached him, he hugged him tight.

Michael shrugged off LJ. "LJ, you're 20 years old now, not 12. You don't need to call me your uncle anymore or hug me every time you see me."

"I know, but still, I'm happy that you've taken care of me for such a long time ever since… you know who screwed up his life." LJ said. "But if you don't want me to hug you anymore, I'll try to refrain from doing so." He frowned.

Michael succumbed. "Alright. You can hug me, but only if you don't do it where everyone can see you." LJ smiled. "But seriously, you should probably act 20."

"You're what a real dad should be, Uncle Mike. You have been one to me for the past 10 years here in Regulus. You've inspired me to become a political advisor and look at where it's landed me now. I'm working alongside you for the governor."

They were approached by a woman from the other end of the gate. She was sporting a white gown from her shoulders to her feet. She wore the newly made shoes that all her friends were wearing, flip-flops. "Good morning Michael!" She said cheerfully as if she was almost in love with him.

"Good morning Sara." Michael replied. Sara had opened the gate and right as the gate had fully opened, LJ got the look where Michael and Sara wanted to be alone. So he rushed through the gate and inside the governor's home.

Once LJ and disappeared, Michael and Sara were locked in one another's embrace. They kissed tenderly, only breaking apart for the breath of air they lacked as they made out at the gate. Michael then picked up Sara, still lip-locked and made his way to the front door of the governor's home. Once they were on the porch, Michael had pinned Sara against the wall. They were madly and deeply in love and desired one another.

"Ahem," a man said from the open door on his porch. Michael and Sara pulled away, both taking in a breath of air. "I'm glad to see that you two are still happily and madly in love."

Sara chuckled out of embarrassment. Her face shined a lighter shade of red. "Uh, how are you doing, dad?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Frank kissed Sara on the cheek. "Go change take a bath, Sara. You look a little… unrefined."

Sara then looked at her hair that was now in her face. She could tell that it was all over the place. "You're right." She kissed Michael lightly on the lips. "I'll see you later, Michael." She ran right past Frank inside and up the stairs.

Michael and Frank then turned to one another. "I'm glad you're here, Michael. It turns out that there's going to be a problem now with the increasing rise of pirates. The King is demanding that we loan him a brigade of our finest soldiers. Actually, he's been demanding them from every county, every town in the Almakayen State just to get rid of the damn pirates."

"Well, let's talk this over inside. I'll look things over and see what we should do and if we should comply."

Frank let Michael go in ahead of him and followed right after, closing and locking the door behind him.

*---*

May 13: 1668 4 PM. Excalibur.

Instead of the happenings up till now, work on Lincoln's ship, Excalibur, followed in its normal fashion. Lincoln guided the ship and set its course on the destination, Bale, and his crew would work the mast, the cannons, and even get a bottle of rum down their drunken bodies. Lincoln had Roland take over the steering of the wheel and usually went into his quarters for about an hour to talk with David. They would talk about anything for an hour, like their families, their lives, but mainly Lincoln wanted to inquire more about David and his special talent.

Now it was 4 PM and Lincoln had decided to call it a night. They were really close to Bale now. His crew remained on top the deck while he and Sucre went inside his quarters to relax and have themselves something to eat. When they got in there, David had already gotten the food out and apparently had meat cooked.

"Wow." Sucre was amazed. The table looked like it was packed for food that could feed the whole entire crew. There was a lot of meat on the table, fruits, and lettuce all set up in the middle. There were plates on the table as well. "I so want to call the whole crew in here to eat."

"But you can't because if you do, they'll see David in here because everyone knows that I can't cook worth shit." Lincoln said with his hands crossed over his chest. And just in a couple of quick seconds, David put everything down and dashed up to Lincoln, dropping a note in his hands.

Lincoln read it out loud. "Remember how I told you that people of my kind actually had learned about human fine dining? Well I had to take six months of it. Three of those months were learning how to make a fire in a secure place without burning the ground. Not sure how it was going to work on this rocking ship, but it worked. I hope you two enjoy it because there's plenty."

"Yeah, I'll say." Lincoln agreed. "This is enough for the whole crew to eat." And just as he finished, David dropped another note in his hand and then dashed off to put the finishing touches on the table.

This time, Sucre snatched the note and read it out loud. "I'm eating most of the meat. I heard you humans needed to eat a healthy diet. My diet requires a little more meat than you guys, thus the crap load of meat on the table. I figured I should probably cook a lot since we're almost there to Bale and you can restock on some food there."

"You know, Captain. This kid is everything like you, but better. He can cook!" Sucre said staring at the meat on the table. Lincoln punched him in the shoulder. "Ow." Sucre blurted as he rubbed his soldier.

David ran up to the two of them. "Eat up!" He said out loud. "Oh, Lincoln is a leader. I am not." He struggled again to say.

*---*

May 13: 1668 5 PM Excalibur.

It took them all an hour to finish eating all that was on the table. Lincoln had taken two slabs of meat while Sucre took three. David had taken five slabs of meat and ate it all within fifteen minutes. The fruits and vegetables were all that was left on the table so Lincoln and Sucre took it out to the crew and tossed them something to eat before they had to head in to sleep.

As soon as they cleared the whole entire tin plate of the fruits and veggies, Lincoln brought it back in while Sucre stayed to check out the surroundings of the ship. He didn't want to get attacked while they were sleeping so it was a safety precaution that Sucre had exercised and even got most of the crew to do before they slept in their hammocks.

David had the whole quarters cleaned by the time Lincoln got back which further amazed him. He was starting to wonder if people of his kind were like. He could immediately tell now that David was a well-disciplined pup.

"Hey." Lincoln said to grab David's attention. "Thanks for the dinner. Really, it was good."

"You're… welcome." David started to struggle a little less in between the words. He was starting to speak the language a lot more easily. It was still tough for him, as it would be for anyone with a different native tongue, but he was getting there even in its broken English linguistic.

Right when he finished the sentence, the boat rocked vulgarly, tossing David and Lincoln to the floor. "What the hell?" Lincoln hissed.

"Captain! We're under attack!" Sucre yelled from outside.

This caused Lincoln to rush out of his quarters and there was another pirate ship across from him. But this one caused him to stand there in awe. He recognized the ship and its flag. He feared the thought of him running into that ship. And here it was, its cannons aimed at his ship.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Why? Why Did You?**

Date Unknown. Time: 6 AM. Lincoln.

_Wow. Heaven's pretty damn bright. Or I'm in Davy Jones' Locker. One or the other I suppose. It's pretty soft too. Wait a minute… this is sand. Why is there sand on my body?_

And then I opened my eyes. There I was, on a beach somewhere. Then I looked around and saw David on the sand, lying on the front side of his body, head tilted to the right, breathing slowly. I got up off the sand and went to check him. He woke up.

He smiled at me. "Glad… to know… that you're… alright." He struggled again to say. But this time, I could tell that this wasn't his natural broken English struggle; it was something else. That's when I noticed that he was bleeding in the sand.

"David, are you alright? Please tell me you're alright." I pleaded as I was on my knees. I checked his body. There were gunshot wounds on his back and on the sides of his body.

"I'll… be… fine… I just… need some time… to rest." He breathed in between each interval. And right then, he closed his eyes.

"Why? Why did you save me?" I started to shake him, knowing for a fact that he may be dying. "Wake up!" I begged. "Wake up please David! Don't do this to me kid!" I started to feel like crying but I held it back and looked around. That was when I realized where we were.

*---*

May 13: 1668 5:30 PM. Excalibur. _The time before the event on the beach._

The cannons were still firing at the ship and it wasn't long before the Excalibur would sink with the large, gaping holes in the ship. Lincoln knew the other ship. It was the original existing pirates that started it all; the Kelvinights or otherwise known as "Company". He never wished to ever cross cannons with them and even had other surviving pirates tell their dastardly, terrifying stories about them.

The Kelvinights have one rule and one rule only for other pirates: Join them or sink and die with their own ship. And if they were so lucky as to escape with minor injuries, count the blessings and stay off the seas. If they saw them swim away, they would debate whether or not that person was worthy or not. Then at that moment, they would end up having a little shooting game to their pleasure.

The Kelvinights were still firing their cannons at the Excalibur. Debris from the ship went flying around and Lincoln's crew started to evacuate immediately.

"Come on Captain! Let's get out of here while we can!" Sucre yelled from the boat that was attached to the side of the ship. "Everyone else is already gone! Come on!"

"I'm going down with my ship Sucre! It's the only way you all can get out of here without having them on your tail!" Lincoln yelled as he stood in the middle of his ship, debris still flying around. He was unfazed.

"What you're doing is stupid! Come on!" Sucre yelled and ushered him to come over to the dingy. Then Lincoln noticed David walk out of his quarters and he forgot he was there. He ran over to him, picked him up and then went to the boat. "Glad to know you finally came to your senses." Sucre let a breath of relief out.

"Take him and hide. Once you get to land, get to Bale, find a ship, and take him home. You got that?" Lincoln said as he dropped David in the boat.

"What?" Sucre asked, completely taken aback by Lincoln's command. "Captain, you need to get in this boat now! I'm not asking you as a captain anymore! I'm asking you as a friend. Please! Get in the boat!"

David tried to get out of the boat but Lincoln tied him down and then let the dingy drop into the water. "No!" He yelled.

Sucre knew that he wouldn't be able to get to Lincoln anymore. He made up his mind. He slowly started to row away, his mind and conscience never leaving his captain out of his mind. And just then, David broke out of the ropes. He was stronger than usual again. "Sit in the boat kid. I'm going to follow his orders and get you home, alright? Don't make this harder than it should be."

"I'm… not going to leave him…" David struggled to say. He stood up on the boat.

That was when Sucre finally understood. When he saw David stare at Lincoln, still standing in the ship, he knew that David was already too attached to Lincoln. It must've been something about him being half-dog. And just then, David dived into the water. "Hey! Take good care of the Captain for me, alright kid?" Sucre yelled when David was still in the water. He nodded back and then began to swim faster and faster. Eventually, he transformed into a white wolf and swam faster than Sucre could row.

Sucre smiled and he was glad that the Captain would be alright. Or at least he hoped. He continued to row towards land. "You'll be alright captain. I'll pray for you and David. Just don't die."

Lincoln was still standing in the middle of the ship. This time, there was a cease-fire. He was approached by the captain of the ship.

"You're crazy. You know that, don't you?" The captain said. He wore a hat that looked like Captain Jack Sparrow's hat from the Pirates of the Caribbean (_**Sorry folks, couldn't find a way to describe it. Please know that PotC does not exist in this fic)**_. He was white skinned, almost tanned from being out in the sun and he wore a belt packed with pistols, a sword, and many more; almost what Lincoln was wearing, except that all of his stuff was black. "I can offer you a favor. Spare your life for a life of servitude in my ship."

Lincoln shook his head. "No deal."

"Bad choice." He knocked out Lincoln with the butt of his pistol. He nodded his head to the rest of his crew that was on the ship at the time. "Feel free to shoot him if you want." He started to walk off. But right then, he heard a thump on the ship's deck and then turned around, only to see a white wolf in front of him and his some of his crew.

"Wow. This is going to be interesting. And a crap load of money if we sell it." The captain muttered silently to himself. "Take him down guys!" He commanded as he pointed to the crew.

And just then, David howled, forcing everyone to cover their ears. He took the chance he had and grabbed Lincoln by the shirt. He pulled him into the water with his teeth and started to swim. He heard splashes next to him and there was no one there. There were gunshots being fired from the ship.

"TAKE HIM DOWN! MAKE SURE HE DOESN'T GET AWAY! I WANT HIM DEAD OR ALIVE!" The captain yelled. The crew on the ship continued firing at David as he swam away with Lincoln being pulled at his side.

*---*

May 14: 1668, 6:30 AM. Lincoln and David.

Lincoln started to run through the forest as fast as possible. It would be a bit dubious to say god-speed, but it felt like that to him. He was being pressed for time. Every step he took in the ground, it felt like it wasn't there. It was beginning to pour on them. Still dark out, as it was cloudy, Lincoln knew that everyone would still be sleeping. There was only one place he knew he could go to.

As he ran through the mud, Lincoln looked straight ahead, not even turning back. David was slowly breathing and he started to shiver. _Don't die on me David. Please. Just don't. I can't have your death on my conscience. You're the only one who can give me the strength to talk to LJ. Please don't die on me._ Lincoln thought as he ran through the mud. And just then, lightning and thunder struck in the skies, booming as if there were cannons aimed right behind Lincoln.

*---*

May 14: 1668, 7:30 AM. LJ.

LJ heard several knocks on his door. _What the hell? Who would be knocking on my door in a sad day like this?_ He walked down the steps and then right into the door. He opened the door and his mouth was left agape. "What the hell d- Mr. Burrows? How in the hell? Where did you- How did you find-?" LJ couldn't find the right words for the situation at hand. In Lincoln's hands, David was bleeding to death and they were drenched in the cold rain.

"Please, LJ. I need your help. I need you to bring me to a doctor. Please. I don't care right now about what you're feeling about me and how much you'll say you resent me. But right now, this kid's life is depending on if I can get him the medical help he needs. You have to take me to someone, please." Lincoln pleaded desperately. "I'll explain everything to you later. You just need to bring me to someone who can treat the kid."

LJ was still astonished at what was in Lincoln's hands; a person, with a white tail, and in a brown tunic. "How did you find-?"

"Not now LJ!" Lincoln yelled. "I'll tell you later! Take me to someone now!" He demanded furiously as he grew impatient.

"Okay, okay! Come on!" LJ ushered. He grabbed his tunic and then ran outside, leading Lincoln to the nearest and the most trusted doctor he knew.

"You're going to be alright David." Lincoln said to him as he ran right beside LJ. "Just don't go to sleep yet."

"I… love… you… Captain…" David slowly uttered out of his mouth. "Thank… you."

LJ was almost thrown completely off guard when David started to speak. It wasn't the fact that David could speak, but it was the fact that a kid with a white tail like a dog would love his dad. He couldn't tell what he was feeling inside as his emotions started raging within. Was it jealousy? Was it anger for the stupidity of a boy liking his dad? Or was it just in him to feel sad that he's treating his father the way he is? LJ was left with so many questions, but so little answers.

They stop in front of another house and LJ frantically knocked on the door. A woman with black hair and in a white sleeping gown opened the door. "Veronica, we need your help. Please."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Love and Trouble**

May 14: 1668, 7:35 AM. Regulus.

Veronica immediately led Lincoln and LJ into her procedure room. It was pretty small for a procedure room, which looked like it only had enough room for Veronica to do her work.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask the two of you to leave. If I'm going to save his life, you need to get out. Now." She then shoved the two of the boys out of the room.

The two of them sat outside in the waiting room, which was very much like her living room. There was a small, wooden rectangle table in left corner of the house. On both of the long sides of the table were two sofas and on the short sides were two small wooden chairs. There was a pair of red roses that were sitting in the middle of the table as if to make the room livelier. LJ decided to go into the kitchen and grab a glass of milk. Meanwhile, Lincoln sat on the sofa, worrying every second about David.

Right as LJ grabbed the bottle of milk on the table, he heard Veronica scream, nearly causing LJ to drop the bottle of milk on the floor. The two of them immediately rushed right back into the room.

As they opened the door, they saw Veronica in the corner of the room and David standing in a defensive stance as to protect him from her. LJ attempted to get David back onto the table so that they could sedate him and David could be treated, but Lincoln stopped him.

"What are you doing?" LJ asked angrily. "He needs to be sedated or she can't treat him! And the only way we can do that is if we force him down!"

"LJ, you don't know this kid." Lincoln said calmly, not even sparing one look at his son. "I'm the only one who can get to him. You can't. So don't try it."

"Fine." LJ directed his right arm as if he was letting Lincoln go first. "Do whatever you want."

Lincoln walked into the room. He approached David, who began to relax. He put his hands on his bleeding arms. "You need to let this lady treat you David. You're weak. You won't make it unless she does. Trust her for me, okay kiddo?"

David then nodded and went back to lie on the table. Veronica got out of the corner. "Thank you." She smiled at Lincoln. Lincoln smiled back.

LJ watched the whole thing. He couldn't tell again whether he was jealous that his dad was now acting like a father, a father he wished he was for him when he was growing up, or if he felt a bit happier that his dad was changing, or if he felt bad that he never gave him a chance to change. He knew in his heart that something was stirring and he could see it within Lincoln and David.

*---*

May 14, 1668, 8 AM. Regulus.

Right after Lincoln had gotten David to calm down; he and LJ exited the room for Veronica to continue her work in treating David. They were silent the rest of the time as they heard howls through the walls and doors, all from David. Lincoln ran in a couple of times in order to get David to calm down while LJ kept his distance from Lincoln. He spent most of the time brooding over the thoughts in his mind and in his heart. He took a drink of milk every now and then, but it wasn't enough to distract him.

Lincoln was lying down on the sofa waiting for Veronica's report. LJ came to a decision and approached him.

"It's about time you talked." LJ sat down in the chair to the right of the table. Lincoln then sat upright. "Why did you get a kid hurt? I could've sworn you were better than that."

"I didn't. He came back for me."

"He came back for you?" LJ asked. "I find that hard to believe."

"I'm not asking you to believe me."

"Well why don't you tell me where you found him? Because I'm sure as hell there is no one that has a tail growing out of their ass."

"I found him on an island."

"You went on an island? To do what? Pillage a village for food?" LJ asked. He looked into Lincoln's eyes. Lincoln was confused as to how he knew. "I know you're a pirate. And I'm within seconds of getting someone to take you away right now. You obviously can't take of a kid."

"Look, what happened with the kid was an accident."

"Everything with you is just an accident, isn't it?" LJ frustratingly asked. "Since when isn't it an accident? Tell me!" He started to yell. "Was leaving me behind an accident? Was being a pirate an accident? Was hurting innocent people an accident? Was even thinking of having me an accident? Was mom's death an accident or were you the one who murdered her?"

"I didn't murder her! I swear to god!" Lincoln angrily yelled. "Why the hell would you think I'd do that to your mom?!"

"Because it's true! All of it is true! Every fucking clue leads back to you! For god's sake! Admit it! That's why they were after you! Because you're a god damn murderer! I bet that you're the one who shot the damn kid! You're always causing a wake of trouble in your damn path! Why won't you just accept responsibility for the things you do and pay for them?!"

"I didn't hurt the kid and if you had a damn clue what the hell I've been thinking about on the sea, you would understand!"

"HEY!" Veronica yelled. "Will you two break it up and get a grip? The kid's sleeping now. He needs his rest." She looked into Lincoln's eyes, which were now filled with sorrow. "He's going to be alright. He needs rest." She walked over and sat down on the chair on the left side of the table. The two boys sat down as well. "I overheard all the yelling from inside but I couldn't walk away until I was done bandaging him."

"Sorry." LJ said, never turning to look at his dad again.

"So you said he came back for you?" Veronica asked.

"Yes. He came back for me, right after I put him on the boat with my friend."

"I would like to know how?"

"He swam. It's the only logical solution." LJ answered.

"LJ, I want to hear it out of your dad's mouth. So please." Veronica asked. LJ complied and stayed silent.

"He did swim from the boat. I didn't notice because I was… attacked by another crew of pirates. They knocked me out. I awoke on the beach two hours ago to find David there, bleeding. He must've been shot while he swam to get me away." He looked straight at the flowers. "I wanted my friend to take him back to the island we found him on. The kid tried to get back on the ship, but I dropped the boat before he could. My friend started to row away and then I never looked back. I didn't want him to die."

"That's a really interesting story. How long ago did you meet him?" Veronica asked.

"About three days ago." Lincoln replied.

"Did you talk to him a lot?"

"I talked with him a lot and kept him safe from the rest of the crew. I was always around him in my free time."

"I think I've gotten enough research. Do you want to know why he came back for you?" Veronica asked. Lincoln looked at her and then nodded. LJ stayed tuned in as he was purely curious. "The kid imprinted on you."

"What?" Lincoln and LJ asked.

"I see I'm going to have to explain. When you, Lincoln, took care of the kid and always talked to him, David grew attached to you. He's half a dog, as I've perceived from the white tail. I never met a person like him. He's really different."

"He's… half a wolf actually." Lincoln clarified, avoiding revealing the fact that David could transform.

"Right." Veronica chuckled lightly. "Anyways, being the half-animal he is, he has the animal instincts in him as well as the human instincts. You know how if you take care of an animal to a certain extent, like if you showed how much you love it and how much you would care for it?"

Lincoln nodded, still unsure of what she was getting at.

"David grew so attached to you that he wants to follow you and take care of you as much as you take care of him. He's like your pet. That's why he was able to calm down every time you approached him; he recognizes you the most and he loves you like a parent, or owner; however you would want to look at it. The kid wants to protect you and be with you wherever it may be."

Lincoln was completely left in thought. Only three days and he already had a strong attachment to David and he felt the same way. Lincoln stopped talking after that.

"Come on LJ. Let's give your father some time with the kid."

"I'm not done…"

Veronica interrupted. "No. You're coming with me to Michael's. Now come on." She dragged LJ out of her home.

Lincoln walked into the room once he was completely alone. He saw David lying on the table, sound asleep. There were patches all over his tanned, fit, and muscular body. He also noticed that Veronica bandaged his leg a bit better than Sucre did. There were blood spots on the white patches but he could tell that he was healing better, if not a bit faster now that he was resting more.

Lincoln grabbed a chair and sat down next to the bed David was sleeping on, thinking about what he said to LJ. As he thought, he messed with Jake's white hair on his head a little bit and lightly touching his forehead as he slept. He didn't want his first talk for a long time with LJ to be an argument. He really wanted to reconcile with him, wipe the slate clean. But he could tell that it was not going to happen any time soon. He sighed and then went back to check David's body.

When Lincoln took another look again, he noticed something on David's right arm that he did not realize before. There was a branding. It was shaped like a sword with a snake winding around it. Then at the top of the hilt, was a wolf, howling. He wondered what it could've meant and how he got it. There were still so many questions that he wanted to ask David, but he only knew one thing for sure; he and David were attached and he knew that David was going to be his own cane to getting the strength to not only reconcile with LJ, but to get through life. David was his strength. And he was possibly his best friend that he loved to death and would protect him, just as he would do the same.

He stood up after that, kissed David on the forehead lightly, and then walked out. Lincoln wanted him to rest well. He had a plan. He wanted to reconcile with LJ, this time without the bad energy.

Lincoln walked out of Veronica's home and began to wander the streets. The weather had perked up from its stormy, dyspeptic state. Everything had changed from since he was last here. There were actually more homes, more stores, and even more people. The town was no longer a town; it was a city.

As he walked on the pavement, he began to take note of every one of the changes. He marked down the taverns in his mind and even the stores. If he hoped to be living here again, he would need to know where things are and maybe even change his name. That's if he was no longer wanted, which he didn't know. But he didn't pay that much mind to it as he walked around aimlessly.

That was when he walked right into Michael Scofield, at the corner of the block, next to a really busy vegetable store.

"I'm sorry." Michael said. "I should've…" He took a quick glance at Lincoln, then taking a further look at it. "You're him! Soldiers! Arrest this man! It's Lincoln Burrows!"

"Shit!" Lincoln snarled. It was déjà vu all over again. Just like the first time he was being chased. This time though, it was different.

*---*

May 14, 1668, 9 AM.

Lincoln continued to run away from the soldiers. He ran into Veronica's house and saw LJ there.

"What happened?" LJ asked. Lincoln was trying to catch his breath.

"I've been made. I have to go, now." Lincoln said, still trying to catch his breath.

"Wait what happened?" Veronica asked as she came out of the room she was in. She was helping David walk.

"I ran into someone and they recognized me. I didn't know I was still wanted. I have to go." Lincoln said in a rush.

"Well don't just stand there. Run!" Veronica demanded.

"Wait, what about, David?" LJ asked.

David tried to stand straight but had to keel over again due to the pain. "He can't, LJ." Veronica said. "He can barely move in the state he's in. He needs more time to rest."

Lincoln ran up to David and gave him a hug. He dropped something in his hands. It was a piece of paper. "Track my scent down when you can-" He was interrupted as the door slammed behind him.

"Lincoln Burrows! You're under arrest! Put your hands up where we can see them!" And just in a quick matter of seconds, Lincoln was on the floor, being tied. The other soldiers that were free were trying to keep LJ and Veronica away.

LJ remained silent while Veronica looked over the man's soldier. She looked into Lincoln's eyes. All she could see that he was looking desperate for more time and she knew what the court's ruling will be for him. Then she looked back at David, who was trying to break through the soldier's block. It took so much more strength to hold him back, even in the state he was in. They had to call more soldiers in to hold back David.

David was about to howl when Lincoln yelled "no! Don't do it David!" He obeyed but still tried to break through. He wanted to get Lincoln out of there.

"David!" Lincoln yelled from the floor. "Stop! It's alright. I'll be fine!" He yelled as they finished tying him up. "Just stay here with Veronica and LJ and listen to what they say, okay."

David nodded and stopped trying to breakthrough. The men grabbed Lincoln and stuffed him in the back of a carriage. Then, he was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Finding Things in Your Favor**

May 21, 1668 10 AM. Lincoln's Journal.

It's been a week since I've been in jail, wondering what is going to happen to me. During the past week, I've only been able to see LJ and David a couple of times per day. Even Veronica came by with them on those days when she's not busy treating other patients.

David has been visiting me periodically during the nights. He suggested that he'd break me out of jail by breaking the jail bars, but I've seen his condition. It's not getting any better when he moves around. Only when he lies down was when he started healing. Veronica had to have LJ sedate him in order to keep him from moving. He was always near the door from what she said, as if he were waiting for the right moment to actually just break out and break me out. LJ said he would never sleep and that was starting to make me worry that his whole 'imprinting' thing really could take a toll on him if I were to suddenly disappear without him.

Veronica does come along with LJ, sometimes alone. She's been giving me reports on David, but sometimes, she just wanted to chat with me. I liked chatting with her. I got to know her fairly well. She made my bleak situation into an entirely different one when she was around. I always had a huge smile plastered right across my face from just seeing her. Then she would always give back her small, innocent, yet such an entrapping smile that I can't even resist. And what's better is that I'm not even drunk and my mind isn't playing tricks with me.

LJ has slowly begun to forgive me through our talks during the small visitation he has. Sometimes he brings David along, in knickers that prevented his tail from being shown. He actually looked pretty human from where I was standing. He fit right in LJ's clothes from what he said. But LJ has started to grow attach to me as well. He even apologized on Michael's behalf a day ago. Michael didn't even know what was going on and LJ has kept that away from him, although he knows that he's been visiting me. But LJ started to talk about the past and figure out what was he told and I told him the truth.

Lisa Rix, the woman whom I conceived LJ with; died in a pirate attack several years ago back in a town called Raiken. I was pretty drunk and wasted back then. I had a bottle of rum every night and when I was drunk; my mind tricked me into loving her. She thought she loved me too. Then when we had LJ, everything changed. She began to hate me for being drunk all the time. We fought day after day until I couldn't stand her anymore. I was about to leave, but then the town got attacked by pirates. We were under heavy fire and then I had to go out to help the other villagers. I came back and then I saw her body there. She was dead, shot by a pirate. LJ was safe, but then when I came there, I was covered in blood from killing other pirates. Someone else walked in there and then accused me of killing her, although others knew I was out helping the others. There were many controversial topics about me that I tried to not care about. But then the rumors of me committing the crime of killing her spread; some people had the full details, others didn't. I had to run to another town with LJ in my arms.

Then when I moved to Regulus, I went back to my old ways. That was why LJ couldn't depend on me, no matter how much I loved him. He went to Michael Scofield. I really do owe him for taking good care of LJ. He's just as strong as David. I can feel it in my heart when I'm around him. I still love him as my own son and I still want to make things right. I wished I could rewind time just to be a better father, but then in a battle within myself, I wouldn't want to because I would've never met a great kid like David. I love both of them equally, if not LJ more.

I'm beginning to wonder what they're doing to me more and more each day. I mean I was wanted for death two years ago. Would they lift that off me or would they still give me that death sentence? I was starting to get anxious and suffer anxiety from not knowing what was going to happen to me. I've been asking LJ and he said he doesn't know. He's been talking with Michael about it and even he doesn't know, or what LJ's been telling me he doesn't want to tell him because he knows that he'll be hurt.

*---*

May 22, 1668 7 AM. Lincoln.

_It was almost as if life completely changed for him. Everything was as it should be everything that he wanted to be. Their house was beautiful and large. It was two stories tall and took almost the size of three house lots. The wooden floors looked polished, he had a wonderful kitchen. There was a trellis in front of is 10 meter by 10 meter front yard, backyard slightly smaller than that. The grass was greener than every other neighbor's yard and the sun was shining brightly on it, revealing its lustrous green color. His windows were painted white and the glass frames were clean._

_LJ was laughing outside while Lincoln was inside, cooking lunch and slaving over the hot stove. Veronica was there, resting on their bed. David was also outside, but somehow, it was different. It was like he became a white wolf right in front of his very eyes. It was almost like, like it was the future to him. There was a baby girl too running around. She had the cutest dimples, black hair, blue eyes, somewhat tanned, white skin. She was wearing a blouse with pink spots on it and a blue skirt. She looked just like him and Veronica, mixed together as one. The girl's name was Valerie. She was chasing after David, who was seemed to go in and out of his wolf form every now and then, like it was a controlled part of him now. She had the cutest giggle and LJ and David were playing around with her. Lincoln couldn't help but smile and want to join them as well, but he was busy cooking his blueberry pancakes._

_Veronica approached him from behind and kissed him on the lips. It was quick, but so full of love that Lincoln brought himself to crash his lips on hers. He put down what he was doing and immediately embraced her body and held it against his. His tongue slid into her mouth and she was moaning and wanting more of it. He lifted her up; his lips still intertwined with hers and brought her upstairs into their big room. There was a large bed taking up the middle of the room, brown, fine wood drawers located on the right next to a tall mirror hanging on the wall. There was a closet just across from the drawers and a bathroom door just next to and perpendicular to the window of their room._

_He kicked the door shut and then brought Veronica to the bed. He undressed her and took his shirt and pants off, practically ripping them off with his strong arms and tossed all the clothes on the floor. He pinned Veronica under him, feeling her naked breasts and skin touching his smoothly. He was going up and down, still keeping his lips on her. She was moaning and so was he. They both wanted it._

"_Lincoln!" She yelled. But Lincoln couldn't understand it. She was talking while her lips were still trapped in his._

"_Lincoln!" Then he heard some sounds of dings on metal._

"LINCOLN!" The man yelled as he banged on the iron bars in the jail cell. Lincoln was sleeping on his bed; he had dreamt everything. He groaned.

"What!?" He replied irritably as he sat erect on his bed. He keeled over on his bed to rub his eyes.

"You have a visitor." The man said as he unlocked the gate and brought Lincoln out again. He was in anticipation as he started being dragged by the jail guard. He was always happier when it someone came to visit since it usually was Veronica or LJ and David. David didn't understand the way they ran things here in Regulus so he required on LJ to bring him, sometimes Veronica. Also for the fact that he couldn't speak English well would've aroused doubt about him since everyone in Regulus spoke English like their lives depended on it. It was too perfect that sometimes even the slightest bit of slip would have people wonder if you need to go back to school.

When Lincoln got dragged into a room that was closely guarded with a wooden table and two chairs, one on both long ends of the table, he was flabbergasted as to who it was in the room. It wasn't LJ, David, or Veronica, but rather than someone else; someone who turned him in.

*---*

May 22, 1668. 8 AM. LJ, David, and Veronica

LJ woke up early this morning, happy that it was a weekend and that he didn't have to be at Governor Tancredi's home to do work. He knew what he had to do this weekend and it was to show David around. LJ wanted him to meet his uncle and his girlfriend, Sara who were planning to eat lunch at one of the most expensive taverns in Regulus. Veronica has kept him in her home for the time being and so far, she's only seen David in his wolf form about twice. LJ has never witnessed it, but he planned on staying over at Veronica's one day just to see it. He was rather intrigued by the power that David possessed but always wondered if there was a counter-side to it.

LJ ran into the showers, took a quick one, but careful to make sure he didn't smell like he came out of a dumpster. He ran out of the shower, in a towel to make sure there were no peeping toms outside of his window because there were always random girls looking up at his window just to see him. But he declined each and every one of them for a simple date because he always had the excuse of work on his side.

LJ then went into the drawers to grab a simple white, yet really clean, cotton shirt and his unused cotton, brown pants that were partially baggy. Since he barely used these clothes and he always saved it for the professional occasions, which were never as professional as meeting at a lunch date at the expensive Tavern, Bervellians. But ever since he told Michael about David, he wanted to meet him and find out what made him so special to Lincoln, who was in jail, and to Veronica, as to why she's even intrigued and so protective of him.

After dressing himself, LJ ran outside and headed straight for Veronica's home. He had to get this planned out right to make sure he doesn't reveal anything to Michael that he shouldn't need to know. Veronica would agree completely. And it was perfect, since it was a lunch date and not a dinner date. The both knew what would happen at 6 PM and they, in no way, would want Michael or Sara to see that, especially when Michael saw Lincoln and got him arrested. Who knew what he would do if he saw David transform into a wolf? Would he get the whole town to force him out, or would they attack him at night and make sure he's killed? Either way, they knew that protecting David's secret would be best for all of them, including Lincoln.

Once he made it to Veronica's house, he was let in without even knocking because David told Veronica that LJ was the one who was approaching. He said that he could smell his scent from over 50 feet away from outside. Veronica had a feeling that his sense of smell got stronger the more and more familiar he is with the person after being around him.

"Hey Veronica. Hey David." LJ greeted as he shut the door behind him. He closed the windows to make sure no one would be able to see David's white tail. The hair on his head was too much of a bother to hide so they just said that he was born that way, which he actually was.

"Hey LJ. How are you?" Veronica asked as walked over to the counter to pour more coffee into the mug. David was dropped from the ceiling and then stared at LJ. LJ was wondering what he was staring at and then he remembered about the lunch date.

"Oh I completely forgot. David, you need to meet Michael and Sara." He then looked at Veronica's eyes which were filled with worry about the meeting. "Don't worry. It's a lunch date." Her eyes lightened and she smiled. She took another sip of her coffee. "I need you and David to help me get him all prepped up for the lunch date. If we have to do this right, we need to make sure that Michael doesn't notice the white, fluffy tail. I mean if you remember what happened last time when we went to the jail to visit Mr. Burrows, you'll understand why."

David was just as confused as to what was going on. He knew what a lunch date was, but he didn't know what he meant about being "prepped up". He looked between each pairs of eyes staring at him, revealing the look in his eyes that he was puzzled.

"Oh you just need to look like LJ, sort of, in clothes wise. If this is going to go well, you may want to bathe and fix your messy hair." Veronica said as she messed with his white hair. It was all over the place, left and right. David shook his head.

"I… don't… care… about… hair." He struggled again to say.

LJ threw his hands up in the air. He completely disregarded the fact that David can't hold his own conversation without a piece of paper and quill. "This isn't going to work. David can't speak English and just passing notes are going to look pretty ridiculous to Michael, let alone Sara."

Veronica hummed for a second, trying to think about what to do. _He's right. That's going to present a problem whenever Michael and Sara ask questions._ She tapped her foot and stared at the floor. _Oh wait. I wonder if this can work…_ "LJ, tell Michael and Sara that he lost his voice. Tell them he has Laryngitis."

"What the hell is Laryngitis?" LJ asked rudely.

"First of all, don't speak like that to me, LJ. And second, Laryngitis is an illness that inflames the throat. So he won't be able to talk. But say that it's just that he can't talk so he can eat." Veronica explained. Then she remembered another thing. "Oh wait… he doesn't have proper etiquette for eating at a dining table. Or does he? Lincoln did say that he knew a lot of information about our world where we know nothing about theirs…" She kept rambling on and on, not noticing that LJ was no longer paying attention and that David had fallen asleep on the floor. Veronica could hold a conversation to herself. She asked questions and then answered them herself. "… I think he'll be fine."

David was still asleep and LJ snapped himself out of his stupor. "Yeah, that's great, Veronica. Let's just go shopping."

Veronica went upstairs to get her money and LJ kicked David awake. Right after she came downstairs, the three of them walked out into the streets, where it was sunny.

*---*

May 22, 1668. 11 AM. Veronica's Home.

LJ, David, and Veronica finally arrived back at home after three hours of shopping. They got clothes that LJ wore and surprisingly, they only had to get it in LJ's size since all of his clothes seemed to fit David. Veronica brought up the point as to why it made no sense for them to buy clothes when he could've just borrowed his, but LJ wouldn't have any of it. He wanted David to have his own clothes and he wouldn't want to deal with the fact that there are white hairs on the insides of his clothes.

When they finally dressed David up, he felt slightly more uncomfortable. There was no room for him to move his tail and he felt pretty awkward about wearing knickers. Then there was the problem of sitting since the knickers confined his tail and brought it downwards. He couldn't even be bothered to sit at the moment. On a good note though, the shirt was a perfect fit and he had no problem wearing it.

"Hmm…" LJ said as he and Veronica walked around David, who was standing erect and unmoving. David was in his clothes. The only thing that was weird was that there was a slight bulge on his ass. And that it was moving from left to right. "I think we're good, although you might want to avoid swinging that tail."

David tossed him a crumpled up piece of paper. LJ read it and then sighed. "So sitting is your only problem?"

"LJ, he's like a dog. You step on his tail, or force him to sit on it with all his weight and he'll whimper, or be very irritable." Veronica said caringly. "Did you tell Lincoln about this?"

David's head perked up as he heard Lincoln's name being called out by Veronica. He wanted nothing more than to be by his side.

"I completely forgot to do that today." LJ said, looking at the floor. "Well we'll tell him later tonight."

"I hope you do." Veronica said.

*---*

May 22, 1668. 11:45 AM. LJ, David, Veronica, Michael, and Sara

It was no problem teaching David the proper table manners and etiquette. He actually knew most of it and it only took 45 minutes for him to adjust to sitting down with discomfort. He had to act like he wasn't about to jump out his seat, or look like he's about to take a crap. It took some getting used to, but he was ready for it, at least he hoped so.

Veronica finished straightening David's shirt and knickers. She stood up and then walked away to get a better look. David was in a new, clean, white cotton shirt as well as blue, cotton, knickers. His tail wasn't showing at all and his hair was fixed in a straight fashion. David looked at himself and then got angry with his hair. Just as he was about to fix it himself and shake his head, Veronica and LJ restricted his hands and head.

"You're not about to mess this up, David." Veronica said as she held his wrists tightly, restricting any movement. He knew he could shake them off, but he remembered that he had to listen to Veronica. That was what Lincoln told him.

_Listen to Veronica and LJ. I know it'll be hard without me there, but just listen to them and you'll be fine._ Lincoln's voice sounded in his head. _Keep your head up and don't despair. I'll still be here. You can visit me whenever, in human or wolf form. I love you, kiddo. And if it weren't for you, I would've never earned a little bit of trust from LJ. He still resents me, of course, but remember you're the one who changed a lot of things._ David sighed.

"I'll try." He said without any struggle. He was slowly getting used to speaking the English tongue.

About five minutes later, LJ got up. "Let's go. I think now would be a perfect time to walk over to the tavern…" He was interrupted when he heard knocking on the door.

Veronica approached and then opened the door. Michael and Sara were there. "Michael! Sara! How nice of you to… drop by?" She said, surprised by their visit at her home. She hid slightly behind the door and didn't give any chance of letting them see the inside of the house. "What are you doing here?" She said, stuttering between her words, as if she was afraid that they had come at a really bad time. It really wasn't a bad time. It's just that she's too defensive with David already, like Lincoln was.

Michael and Sara chuckled. Michael was wearing a white cotton shirt with a black vest over it and accommodating black cotton pants. Sara was wearing a white corset under her yellow dress. It was "We came by to say that there was a problem with the reservations. Apparently, someone named 'Ethan Kane' had reserved the whole tavern for a huge lunch party. They told us that they could have us around dinner and we almost said yes, but then we thought about it and…"

"We said no, because that would be rude to have LJ, and his friend, wait for six hours to eat dinner." Sara finished. She smiled kindly and held Michael's hand tighter. He looked at her and kissed her on the head. "We figured you would all be here. So instead of waiting for lunch, we brought it!" She said cheerfully. Michael and Sara showed the food in their hands.

"It's getting cold." Michael smiled sweetly, as if he were to placate something. "I think we all should eat now."

"Uh… sure." Veronica said. She pulled the door open and stood right in front of it. "Please, come in and set the food on the table. I'll have LJ…"

"We already got the table set, Veronica!" LJ yelled from inside.

Veronica chuckled nervously. "They work fast." She feigned a smile and then watched as Michael and Sara walk in to put the food on the table. _Oh I hope David is prepared for this._

After about five minutes, everyone sat down for lunch. Michael said a prayer and everyone bowed their heads down. David, unfamiliar with the custom, just followed what LJ was doing because he and Veronica wholly forgot that Michael was a religious man. When they looked up, LJ looked into David's eyes and mouthed sorry. He nodded his head and then started eating his food.

*---*

May 22, 1668. 12:15 PM. LJ, David, Veronica, Michael, and Sara

After about half an hour of eating, everyone was just chatting a bit. David, for the most part, avoided answering the impending questions of both Michael and Sara. He left that for Veronica and LJ to do, which they did. They explained to them that David had laryngitis and what it was. Both Michael and Sara were sold to the story.

"LJ, there's was actually a little more than to just this lunch date than meeting David." Michael said, caressing his girlfriend's hand. He looked into Sara's eyes and she nodded sorrowfully and slowly. This piqued LJ's curiosity as well as David's and Veronica's. They watched them stare at each other, saying nothing, but at the same time, saying something. There was a message that they were waiting to hear and sooner or later, Michael would tell them. However, it felt like it was a message they didn't want to hear. They still wanted to hear it though, no matter what it was.

"What, Uncle Mike? What's going on?" LJ asked, practically pleading his uncle to tell him the news.

Michael sighed. "Lincoln's going to be executed in three days." He didn't look into LJ's eyes. It was too painful, and agonizing to see the kid who took care of cry over the man who was his father in front of his eyes.

Right when the news spilled out of his mouth, Veronica gasped and dropped her mouth. David, who was listening intently, nearly jumped out of his seat and wanted to do nothing more than to get Lincoln out of jail. He was about to when Veronica told him to stay seated.

But what they really were waiting for was the reaction of LJ. There was nothing in his face that they could tell; no sign of shock, sorrow. His face was as empty as newly bought house.

"LJ?" Sara asked, hoping to get an answer. "Come on, say something."

LJ put on a strong face. "That's… alright. It was time he paid for all the –" He swallowed before saying the last, several words. "Trouble he caused in the past." He looked at all the disproving eyes. "Trust me. It's for the best."

David nearly picked up the table and tossed it out of the house when he heard those words ebbing slowly out of LJ's mouth. He couldn't believe that he would say that about his father. Especially after all they've been through. It was a lie. He knew it and he wanted to knock LJ in the head to make him admit the truth.

"I don't care anymore. Really. I don't even have a dad. I have an uncle and that's it." LJ said conclusively.

Then David completely lost it. His temper flared so strongly that something remarkable, yet terrifyingly event happened. He transformed into a white wolf, right in front of their very eyes, causing his clothes to rip and the table to topple over. Sara was screaming as well as Michael. David's true form was revealed. His eyes glowed red as if he were possessed by his anger. He wanted to rip out LJ's throat and make him regret those words.


End file.
